Growing Pains
by OchibiMar
Summary: Esa mañana en la que desperté una parte los recuerdos me invadieron nuevamente pensando que todo había sido parte de un mal sueño… de una horrible pesadilla pero al ver tu lugar de la cama vacía supe que nada de era una fantasía, sino una cruel y agonizante realidad.
1. Chapter 1

**GROWING PAINS**

 _Ochibimar_

 _Declaimer:_

 _Los personas de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos los derechos son de nuestro gran sensei trolleador Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tome prestados para realizar este pequeño song-fic. Todo esto sin fines de lucro._

 _La canción que utilice para ambientar esta historia es propiedad de la sub-unidad Super Junior Donghae &Eunhyuk (D&E) que lleva por nombre Growing pains. (sepan que esta escritora novata es fan de super junior)_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Esa mañana en la que desperté una parte los recuerdos me invadieron nuevamente pensando que todo había sido parte de un mal sueño… de una horrible pesadilla pero al ver tu lugar de la cama vacía supe que nada de era una fantasía, sino una cruel y agonizante realidad._

 _-0-_

No sabía qué hora era exactamente cuando desperté, solo podía guiarme por los intrusos rayos de sol que entraban valientes por las cortinas blancas de la habitación, deduje que la mañana ya estaba muy avanza y que quizás la tarde comenzaba. Nuevamente no había asistido a la universidad y por las faltas que ya llevaba acumulando de unas semanas para acá seguramente ni alcanzaría a graduarme en este año pero eso ya poco me importaba, de hecho ya nada era importante para mí.

Estire uno de mis brazos hacia mi lado izquierdo esperanzado de que aquellas escenas de mi cabeza solo fueran alucinaciones. Pesadillas que mi mente comenzaba a crear por miedo a perderte, pero no era así, aquello solo era una realidad que me había dejado una herida que nunca cerraría. Tu lugar estaba vacío, frio y sin tu aroma a lavanda que tanto amaba.

La realidad me golpeo en la cara como todas las mañanas desde que tú te marchaste de mi lado. La mano que estaba en el que siempre seria tu lugar se cerró hasta formar un puño, lo apreté con fuerza hasta que sentí que el dolor se hacía presente, enterré mis uñas lo más que pude a la palma de mi mano sintiendo como la sangre brotaba de mis heridas. Frustrado tome tu almohada y la avente hacia la puerta aquella puerta por la saliste para nunca más volver. Recién despertaba y el dolor no hacía más que aumentar.

Estaba furioso, triste, frustrado, dolido… tantas emociones en mí que me eran difíciles de sobrellevar y que solo eran calmadas en mis borracheras. El alcohol me ayudaba a olvidarte unas horas. Daba paz a mi alma que gritaba herida por tu abandono. El alcohol se había vuelto el mejor analgésico para sanar el dolor.

-¿Lo estás haciendo bien, Hinata? ¿Ya me olvidaste? – Pregunte a la nada, teniendo mi brazo libre sobre mis ojos, tapándolos… evitando que las lágrimas salieran- ¿Por qué si es tan fácil olvidar yo no puedo hacerlo?

Espero algún día no muy lejano superar tu recuerdo, olvidar tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus besos, tus caricias… tu cuerpo. Es imposible para mí seguir así, quiero avanzar y darle vuelta a la hoja, caminar y no ver atrás pero tu recuerdo aun me detiene, es como si una parte de ti se hubiera quedado a mi lado. Un fantasma de lo que eras estando a mi lado me acompaña evitando que te olvide.

-0-

 _Esos pasos que me rompieron el corazón_

 _en esa fría calle aquella noche_

 _algún día los superare._

 _Esos recuerdos nuestros de amarnos con locura,_

 _Poco a poco fluirán._

 _Serán olvidados con el tiempo (olvidados)_

 _-0-_

Camine tambaleándome a la cocina en busca de una botella más, fue ahí donde mis ojos se detuvieron en ese sobre blanco lleno de detalles elegantes. Me acerque a ella y la tome entre mis manos, _Sr. Uzumaki Naruto_ , eso decía y sabía que no tenía caso abrirla puesto que ya sabía lo que decía su contenido pero aun así lo hice tratando de alguna manera tomar esto una razón más para olvidarte, esperanzado de que en esta ocasión si funcionara.

" _Sr. Uzumaki Naruto:_

 _Esta cordialmente invitado a la boda de Otsutsuki Toneri y Hyuga Hinata, la cual se celebrara el día 9 de octubre…."_ Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza, impidiendo el salir de mis lágrimas y con ello seguir leyendo lo que decía en aquella invitación.

La invitación había llegado al día siguiente en que diste por terminada nuestra relación y de eso ya un mes… ¿Cómo no había notado tu cambio al momento de estar conmigo? Esa noche lucias tan fría e indiferente ante mis caricias que no le tome importancia pensé que estabas pasando por unos días difíciles a causa de la escuela o que en su caso que habías tenido una discusión con tu padre.

- _ **Adiós, Naruto-kun**_

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, escuchando tu voz fría, tan carente de sentimientos. Tus ojos perla me miraron convertidos en hielo. Y lo supe, en tu corazón ya no había nadie para recibirme. Sus puertas estaban cerradas para mí. Ya no volvería habitar en él, puesto que un nuevo inquilino había llegado para situarse para siempre en él.

 _-09 de octubre…- susurre mientras veía el calendario._

-0-

 _Trate de entrar en tu cerrado corazón pero o encontré a nadie_

 _Descubrí que ya no había conexión_

 _En nuestras apariencias, me duele._

 _-0-_

Tu despedida me descoloco, pregunte un sinfín de estupideces que para estos momentos no recuerdo cuales eran, pero todas iban con el propósito de retenerte y obtener alguna razón válida para este rompimiento pero al final no obtuve ninguna.

Tan solo callaste, dedicándote exclusivamente en guardar tus pertenencias en esa pequeña maleta… pasaste de mí, haciéndome sentir tan insignificante que explote. Te tome de los hombros y te arroje a la cama con violencia posándome encima de ti, sosteniendo con fuerza tus delicadas muñecas cada una al lado de tu cabeza. Fije mi mirada desesperada en tu rostro… Llorabas, tu rostro bañado en lágrimas me regreso a la realidad notando el daño que te estaba haciendo.

Tan solo te había dado una razón más para dejarme.

Sin hablar me quite de encima de ti, tomando asiento en una esquina de la cama. Intentando inútilmente de encontrar la calma.

- **Lo siento Naruto-kun, yo…** \- dudaste en seguir, pero que más podías decir… no había palabras que me pudieran brindar consuelo.

- **Solo vete Hinata… Que seas feliz.-** te mire con dolor y sonreí tratando de no dejarte una imagen lamentable de mí. Me miraste estupefacta, supongo que no te esperabas ese gesto de mi parte. Sin decir palabras saliste corriendo de la habitación para no volver a verte.

El golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse fue el punto final a nuestro noviazgo de 2 años.

-0-

 _A pesar de todo espero que no sufras_

 _El día entero como yo_

 _Espero que no recuerdes tanto como yo_

 _Que lo estés haciendo mejor que yo (hoy y mañana)_

 _-0-_

Sé que debería guardarte rencor, odiarte, despreciarte y maldecirte… pero no lo puedo hacer, no soy esa clase de persona además que no podría hacerlo porque mis sentimientos, aquellos que están ligados a ti, siguen latentes en mí ser a pesar del tiempo y del dolor en que estoy envuelto. Juzgarte no puedo, no deseo hacerlo porque eso tampoco te traerá de regreso a mí. Nada podrá traerte de regreso…

Doy un sorbo a la botella de tequila y dejo la invitación de tu boda en un lugar donde pueda ser vista, las lágrimas salen de mis ojos de forma silenciosa, ya están acostumbrados a esa acción. En un arrebato de furia aviento todas las botellas que hay en la mesa. El ruido del vidrio al romperse es la única muestra de vida en el departamento.

Un papel cae junto a los pedazos de vidrio que están esparcidos en el suelo. Una propaganda.

 _¿Tienes algún suceso traumático que impida tus actividades diarias? ¿una fobia? ¿Un amor doloroso que deseas olvidar? Ven a nuestra clínica "Erasure", nosotros te daremos el alivio que tu mente necesita. ¡Te estamos esperando, somos la ayuda que requieres!_

 _-0-_

 _Mis pensamientos están llenos de ti_

 _Y aunque luchan por molestarme_

 _Aun persigo las manecillas del reloj, persigo e tiempo,_

 _Pero solo llego al momento en que me dejaste_

 _Me apuro para alcanzarte y tú te apuras para dejarme_

 _Como alcanzar el expreso, apuro mis pasos_

 _Cada día (inundando de recuerdos)_

 _Ahora somos como un viejo cuaderno lleno de garabatos._

 _-0-_

Sé que esta clínica es clandestina, que mi vida correría peligro pero esos eran aspectos que no eran de gran importancia, después de todo hacía meses que estaba muerto. Mi mirada busco con desesperación la dirección del lugar. Mi alma, mi mente, todo en mi necesitaba esta cura para estar mejor. Ya no soportaba seguir en esta agonía.

Tome la primera chaqueta que encontré, las llaves y con ese aspecto deplorable salí corriendo de casa rumbo al férreo. Sosteniendo en mis manos la llave para detener este dolor que no hacia otra cosa más que aumentar con el pasar de los días.

Conforme mis piernas corrían trate de evocar aquellos recuerdo agradables que compartimos juntos durante estos años, pero no pude evocar ninguno, el único recuerdo que llegaba a mi mente era cuando tú te marchaste aunque en esta ocasión tu rostro no se veía, tus hermosos ojos perla eran ocultos por tu flequillo… ya comenzaba olvidarte. Y eso dolía. Dolía en lo más profundo de mí ser, aumentando la angustia en mí por saber que nuevamente te perdía.

Aumente la velocidad de mi carrera, llegando al metro entrando rápidamente en el vagón que me llevaría a mi sanación. Porque prefería que borraran la memoria a permitir que poco a poco mis recuerdos sobre ti se desvanecieran siendo consciente de ello.

Prefería mil veces, olvidar que algún día compartimos nuestra vida, y olvidar tu existencia.

-¿Hinata que método utilizaste para olvidarme y seguir sonriendo como si lo nuestro nunca hubiera existido? Por favor dímelo… ya no soporto. Duele.- lance mi pregunta al viento mientras aferraba mi mano a mi pecho.

-0-

 _Trate de volver a mis recuerdos perdidos_

 _Pero ya no puedo verte._

 _Descubrir que los nosotros del pasado han desaparecido,_

 _Me duele (duele mucho)_

 _A pesar de todo espero que no sufras_

 _El día entero como yo_

 _Espero que no recuerdes tanto como yo_

 _Que lo estés haciendo mejor que yo (hoy y mañana)_

 _Hoy y mañana…_

 _-0-_

Llegue a una edificación con diferentes tonalidades en gris, era sombría y sin vida.

Entre con pasos presurosos en ella, encontrándome en la recepción a una joven de melena roja y ojos del mismo color que su cabello, tenía un aspecto intelectual, su mirada era fría y calculadora.

-B-buenas tardes… vengo por lo del anuncio. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.- su mirada se posó en mí dibujando al instante una media sonrisa en sus labios. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-Bienvenido señor Uzumaki, lo estábamos esperando. – su sonrisa de amplio- Pase por aquí en unos momentos Orochimaru-sama lo atenderá.

Las cosas sucedieron tan rápido que termine eternamente agradecido con el doctor Orochimaru y con karin por la velocidad con la actuaron. Primero había contestado un cuestionario que validaría si era apto para el tratamiento, seguido de dejar todas mis pertenencias en una canasta para terminar por entrar en una habitación oscura y en donde se hallaba una maquina enorme.

Suspire anticipando la paz que me llenaría el alma al terminar esto.

-0-

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco (hoy sofocare todo)_

 _-0-_

Tome asiento delante de esa enorme máquina y trate por última vez de ver tu sonriente rostro pero no pude encontrarlo en mis recuerdos… cerre mis ojos esperando con ansia el final de este dolor.

-¿Fuiste feliz a mi lado Hinata? –susurre.

-0-

 _Creo que ya estoy olvidando (no puedo verte de verdad)_

 _-0-_

Sentí que un casco ligeramente pesado era colocado en mi cabeza. Todo este dolor ya no aumentaría… al contrario, llegaría a su fin.

-0-

 _Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno parece que se acabó el tiempo._

 _-0-_

-se feliz Hinata, porque ahora yo también lo seré…- fue mi último pensamiento para ti. La última frase que llevaría tu nombre y el dolor de perderte.

-0-

 _A pesar de todo espero que no sufras_

 _El día entero como yo_

 _Espero que no recuerdes tanto como yo_

 _Que lo estés haciendo mejor que yo (hoy y mañana)_

 _Hoy y mañana…_

 _-0-_

En las oscuras calles de Konoha se podía ver una novia corriendo con desesperación, sosteniendo con sus delgados brazos el esponjoso vestido blanco, su peinado estaba totalmente arruinado ya que cuadras atrás su velo se había caído. Parecia que hui con dirección al metro.

En su hermoso rostro de porcelana se veía dibujada una sonrisa que denotaba la felicidad que llenaba su ser. El repiqueteo de sus tacones llenaba de vida las aceras de la calle, captando al instante las miradas de los transeúntes de esa noche, pero poco le importaba, por primera vez en su vida no le importaba ser el centro de atención. Corrió hasta llegar a la esquina, deteniéndose de golpe, su sonrisa se ancho, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y sus labios rosados dibujaron una enorme sonrisa que dejo al descubierto su blanca dentadura.

Nuevamente corrió hasta detenerse a mitad del cruce de peatones, impidiéndole el paso a un joven que cruzaba la calle. Su respiración era agitada pero ni con eso su sonrisa se esfumo, al contrario parecia más feliz que hace algunos momentos.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡No me case con Toneri-kun!- el muchacho sonrió- lamento no haberte dicho nada antes pero mi padre me amenazo con herirte, además…

-Disculpa pero, ¿Nos conocemos?

Hinata comenzó a llorar, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo alegre para suplantarlo por uno de tristeza, su rostro había perdido su color y ya ni mencionar su sonrisa, esa desde hace mucho había desaparecido de sus labios.

Sus rodillas flaquearon, dejándose caer en el frio pavimento siendo el único sonido que inundaba la calle su llanto desgarrador. Un enorme dolor invadió su cuerpo al saberse olvidada por la persona que más amaba.

 _Un dolor que con el pasar de los minutos no hacía más que ir en aumento._

 _-0-_

 _NOTAS:_

 _Este songfic tiene como unas 3 semanas desde que se me ocurrió y comencé a plasmarlo en Word._

 _La idea nació cuando revisaba los videos de súper junior que tengo guardados en la laptop, y pues en lo que recordaba viejos tiempos encontré el video de esta canción, y mientras leía la traducción la historia comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza. Especialmente cuando salía la carita triste de donghae TTnTT y la furia contenida de Eunhyuk_

 _Hubo unas escenas del video original que incluí en el fic, la escena de pelea de donghae con su novia y el nombre de la clínica donde le borran la memoria a Naruto._

 _La canción es muy triste y debo confesar que mientras escribía me invadió una enorme tristeza al sentir la desesperación, el abandono y el dolor de Naruto al ser abandonado por Hinata. Espero haber transmitido estos sentimientos tan dolorosos._

 _Y como última nota, este fic es mi regalo de cumpleaños, ¡si! ¡Lo termine a tiempo!_

 _Sin más que decir, me despido y les agradecería si me regalan un comentario, saben que me encanta leerlos._

 _Hasta la próxima! X3_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

 _Ochibimar_

 _ **My Immortal**_

-0-

En las oscuras calles de Konoha se podía ver una novia corriendo con desesperación, sosteniendo con sus delgados brazos el esponjoso vestido blanco, su peinado estaba totalmente arruinado ya que cuadras atrás su velo se había caído. Parecia que hui con dirección al metro.

En su hermoso rostro de porcelana se veía dibujada una sonrisa que denotaba la felicidad que llenaba su ser. El repiqueteo de sus tacones llenaba de vida las aceras de la calle, captando al instante las miradas de los transeúntes de esa noche, pero poco le importaba, por primera vez en su vida no le importaba ser el centro de atención. Corrió hasta llegar a la esquina, deteniéndose de golpe, su sonrisa se ancho, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y sus labios rosados dibujaron una enorme sonrisa que dejo al descubierto su blanca dentadura.

Nuevamente corrió hasta detenerse a mitad del cruce de peatones, impidiéndole el paso a un joven que cruzaba la calle. Su respiración era agitada pero ni con eso su sonrisa se esfumo, al contrario parecia más feliz que hace algunos momentos.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡No me case con Toneri-kun!- el muchacho sonrió- lamento no haberte dicho nada antes pero mi padre me amenazo con herirte, además…

-Disculpa pero, ¿Nos conocemos?

Hinata comenzó a llorar, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo alegre para suplantarlo por uno de tristeza, su rostro había perdido su color y ya ni mencionar su sonrisa, esa desde hace mucho había desaparecido de sus labios.

Sus rodillas flaquearon, dejándose caer en el frio pavimento siendo el único sonido que inundaba la calle su llanto desgarrador. Un enorme dolor invadió su cuerpo al saberse olvidada por la persona que más amaba.

 _Un dolor que con el pasar de los minutos no hacía más que ir en aumento._

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que llame a alguien?-preguntaba el rubio con preocupación. La Joven negó reiteradas veces, ya que el único sonido que podía salir de su boca eran sollozos llenos de dolor. Mientras tanto, Naruto volteaba a todos los lados de la calle pero sobre todo fijando su vista en el semáforo para el cruce de peatones-Lamento si dije algo que te lastimara, pero la verdad es que soy malo recordando los rostros de las personas… yo… no quería lastimarte- tras esas palabras ella lloro con más fuerza-Mira… lo mejor es que nos vayamos a otro lugar, los autos no tardaran en avanzar… ¿te parece?-Hinata asintió pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno por ponerse de pie, por lo que el joven la abrazo logrando levantarla. Se percató que las piernas de la chica que se encontraba entre sus brazos no tenían la fuerza necesaria como para sostenerla, viéndose en la necesidad de cargarla al estilo princesa.

-Lo s-siento mucho… Naruto-kun- un susurro cargado de dolor fue lo último que pudo escuchar el joven de la chica que cargaba antes de que esta perdiera el conocimiento.

-0-

Caminaba por un gran sendero de color de un naranja otoñal, sus alrededores estaban repletos de oscuridad siendo el sendero lo único que podía apreciarse en ese lugar. Podía escuchar el repiquetear de sus tacones blancos, sus manos apretaban algo con fuerza ocasionando que estas llegaran a acalambrarse por la fuerza que ejercía, por lo que dirigió su vista hacia sus manos para ver aquello que era sujetado por ella, era un vestido… Un enorme y pesado vestido blanco lleno de encajes, pedrería y holanes… ¡Cierto! ¡Ahora podía recordarlo! Ella iba a casarse, pero no con la persona que ella amaba.

Aumento la velocidad de sus pisadas que dejaban marca por aquel sendero naranja, divisando a lo lejos una silueta que para ella seria difícil no reconocer, era él, su Naruto… pero asi como sus pasos habían aumentado de velocidad también lo habia hecho la angustia y el dolor pero no sabiendo el motivo por el cual esas sensaciones se estaban apoderando de ella.

-¡Espera! ¡Naruto-kun!- La silueta hizo una seña de despedida mientras comenzaba a caminar, dándole la espalda-¡Por favor, no te vayas! – Grito desesperada y con las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos perla- ¡Naruto-kun!… ¡por favor… ¡No me dejes!- grito suplicando, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas pero nunca logrando alcanzar a su amado.

-0-

-¡Naruto-Kun!- grite sentándome de golpe en la cama. Nuestra cama.

Reconocí de inmediato el lugar en el que me encontraba y sin clemencia los recuerdos de esa noche cuando terminamos invadieron mi mente, nuevamente llore, lamente tantas cosas… demasiadas culpas y remordimientos… tanto dolor. Repase en mi cabeza nuestra última escena juntos, llena de tristeza. Se presentó delante de mí como si estuviera viendo una película y en la cual no era la protagonista sino una simple espectadora. Fijando mi vista en la esquina de la cama, donde tu tomaste asiento, y tu vos inundo mi mente...

- **Solo vete Hinata… Que seas feliz.-**

Cerré con fuerza mis ojos culpándome por haber sido tan cobarde. Tape mi rostro con mis manos y llore, grite y me maldije una y mil veces por no haber actuado de otra manera, por no haberte dicho lo que mi padre había planeado para mi futuro, las amenazas; pero sobre todo por no haberte dicho esa noche que te amo como a nadie y que en el mundo no existirá ninguna otra persona que logre ganarse mi corazón. La realidad es que de mi boca nunca salieron ninguna de esas palabras, lo único inteligente que pude hacer en ese momentos fue observarte, callar y llorar en silencio.

Tus últimas palabras tenían una carga agridulce, pude percibir el amor que a pesar de lo que te estaba haciendo aun sentías por mí y el dolor de saberte abandonado e incluso llegue a pensar que de alguna manera tú pensaste que mi amor por ti se había terminado. Tu mirada estaba cargada de dolor y eso me mato, derribo mis débiles defensas por mostrarme ante ti como una mala mujer, como una desgraciada a la que no le importabas pero debes saber que nunca fue así, yo solo intentaba protegerte del poder de mi padre.

Supe por Sasuke-kun que estabas sufriendo, que habías dejado de asistir a tus clases y que la mayor parte del día bebías. El como buen amigo tuyo, me reclamo siendo sus palabras tan hirientes que lo único que desee fue desaparecer y conmigo llevarme tu dolor, yo cargaría con el dolor de ambos porque ese sería mi castigo, pero ahora que lo vivo, siendo olvidada por ti, simplemente no puedo, lo sé… soy débil, sé que no merezco ni tu cariño ni mucho menos tener la oportunidad de estar contigo pero soy egoísta. Deseo ser egoísta y aferrarme a la posibilidad de poder tenerte a mi lado, que me recuerdes… que seamos como antes, que tu amor regrese a mi. Deseo regresar al tiempo en que estas cuatro paredes estaban llenas de color y no solo de tonalidades oscuras. Deseo que vuelvan a estar invadidas de tu fragancia varonil no a este asfixiante olor a humedad, donde se podía sentir la calidez y no un frio invernal y donde en estas cuatro paredes se podían escuchar palabras de amor no unos sollozos sin fin, acompañados del cruel dolor.

-0-

 _Estoy cansada de estar aquí_

 _Suprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles_

 _-0-_

 _Tu presencia todavía sigue aquí_

 _Y no me quiere dejar sola_

 _-0-_

Escuche el sonido de la puerta al abrirse por lo que despegue mis manos de mi rostro para poder verte no sin antes borrar el rastro que habían dejado mis lágrimas, divague un poco logrando ver por unos instantes tu rostro iluminado con una sonrisa pero así como apareció fue borrada esa imagen. Tu rostro se veía apenado, tu mirada se notaba triste seguramente estabas así por verme sufrir, porque así eres tú, siempre preocupado por ayudar a los demás. Baje mi mirada rápidamente, no quería verte mirándome así, como si fuera ajena a ti, una extraña que solo necesita de ayuda.

-Lo siento, yo no quería incomodarte pero escuche ruido en la habitación y pensé que necesitabas algo.- susurraste con preocupación desde el marco de la puerta.

-Gra…Gracias Naruto-kun- quise agradecer tu preocupación con sonrisa leve- yo e-estoy…- pero no pude hacerlo, todo en esa habitación me recordaba lo que éramos y lo que hoy en día no somos. Por lo que sin tregua alguna mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, las cuales comenzaron a desbordarse de mis ojos- yo e-estoy… bien, estoy bien… lo juro- asegure intentando inútilmente detener mis lágrimas, acallar mis sollozos, detener el temblor de mis labios y en su lugar dibujar una sonrisa con ellos.

-0-

 _Estas heridas no parecen sanar_

 _Este dolor es tan real_

 _Hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo_

 _No puede borrar_

 _-0-_

El ambiente se tornó silencioso, no quería que me vieras de esa forma; mis manos se movían rápidas tratando de retener las lágrimas en mis ojos pero era inútil, las lágrimas seguían desbordándose, mis labios temblaban, toda yo temblaba, mi pecho dolía… el dolor no hacía más que seguir aumentando, hasta ahora lo asimilaba yo te había perdido para siempre. Podía seguir siendo egoísta pero eso no traería tu amor por mí de vuelta, tus sonrisas no serían las mías, tú ya no serias mío… mientras que yo siempre seria tuya.

-0-

 _Cuando llorabas_

 _Yo secaba todas tus lágrimas_

 _Cuando gritabas_

 _Yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_

 _Y he sostenido tu mano_

 _A traves de todos estos años_

 _Pero tú todavía tienes…_

 _Todo de mi…_

-0-

Yo necesitaba olvidarte, tal y como tú lo hiciste… solo conozco un lugar donde me podrían ayudar a cumplir con esa tarea. Donde muy seguramente también te ayudaron a olvidarme…donde han ayudado a tantos a arrancarse este sufrimiento

-0-

 _Solías cautivarme_

 _Con tu luz resonante_

 _Pero ahora estoy atada_

 _A la vida que dejaste atrás_

-0-

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, yo debo irme, ya te cause muchas molestias…- te agradecía de forma rápida, con la mirada gacha, levantándome de tu cama para irme corriendo de ahí. Necesitaba irme de ahí, olvidarte, deshacerme de este dolor que comenzaba acabar conmigo.- lamento mucho haberte molestado con mis tonterías, ya no tienes que mirarme de esa forma, no importa que no me… que no me recuerdes, yo estaré bien… juro que estaré…-calle. Tú me abrazabas.

-No tienes que irte-susurraste en mi oído con el dolor impregnando en tus palabras-y mucho menos tienes que fingir que estarás bien…-tu abrazo se fortaleció, tu rostro se escondió en mi cuello, yo solo cerré mis ojos, disfrutando del calor de tu cuerpo- Perdóname por no recordarte, soy un idiota recordando los rostros de las personas… yo realmente deseo recordarte, porque siento que fuiste una persona muy especial para mi… solo espera por favor, te recordare lo prometo…- susurraste ansioso y con una convicción tan grande que por un momento te creí, pero al igual que tú me olvidaste yo también lo haría, borraría este amor de la faz de la tierra, ese era mi pago, nuestro pago por no luchar, yo por no hablar con la verdad y tú por no buscarme y tratar de sacarme la verdad a la fuerza, todo estaba perdido.

-0-

 _Tu rostro acecha_

 _Mis sueños que una vez fueron placenteros_

 _Tu voz ha perseguido_

 _A toda la sensatez que hay en mí_

 _Estas heridas no parecen sanar_

 _-0-_

-Naruto-kun…- susurre tratando de sonar tranquila- ya no tiene caso que te esfuerces en recordarme… si, si tú me olvidaste fue por algo… y yo tengo la culpa de ello. Por eso pido perdón. Perdóname por tantas cosas, por mis errores y mi cobardía. Perdóname por haberte lastimado… perdóname por dejarte solo... perdóname… por favor.- me perdí en tus brazos gozando del último momento que pasaríamos juntos.

-0-

 _Este dolor es tan real_

 _Hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo_

 _No puede borrar…_

 _-0-_

-Hinata…yo…-quisiste decirme algo pero no te deje, o más bien no había necesidad de más palabras entre nosotros…nuestras miradas se conectaron, no vimos fijamente. Deseaba besarte, sentirte pero no lo hice, tan solo me quede mirándote intentando transmitirte por medio de mis ojos mis sentimientos por ti. Porque ¿Qué derecho tenía yo para ocasionarte más daño del que ya te había hecho pasar? Tu habías sido valiente, callaste y respetaste mi decisión, tu mayor deseo para mí fue desearme felicidad y ahora era mi turno desearte lo mismo a ti, aunque no fuera a mi lado.

-Mi último deseo es que seas feliz, Naruto-kun- rompí el abrazo de forma brusca, y Salí corriendo de tu apartamento. Este era el último gesto de amor por ti. Rogaba al cielo que este último deseo se cumpliera y que tu encontraras la felicidad que yo no pude dar.

Mis pies descalzos me llevaron al ascensor del edificio, a lo lejos te escuche llamarme… pensé que me habías recordado pues tu voz sonaba como la de aquella noche que nuestra relación término. Pero estaba claro que no sería así, Erasure tenía una taza de éxito muy alta, por que fuiste ahí ¿verdad?… ¿fue así que me olvidaste?. Naruto, ¿este fue el dolor que sentiste cuando me iba de tu lado, tanta fue tu agonía?… acaso, ¿llegaste a sentirte muerto en vida al igual que yo?

Salí del edificio e increíblemente en cuanto estuve afuera de este un auto se había detenido delante de mí cortándome el paso. Vi como la ventanilla bajaba para encontrarme con mi primo.

-¡Hinata-sama, suba! No es bueno que este en este lugar, su padre está buscándola y no se detendrá hasta encontrarla.

-¡Neji-niisan!- a lo lejos escuche la voz de Naruto llamándome. Gire mi rostro para mirarlo por última vez… y en arranque egoísta le pronuncie lo que tenía guardado en mi corazón. Él se detuvo en seco con los ojos totalmente abiertos, estaba desconcertado y esa fue la oportunidad para huir (otra vez). Subí al auto de Neji rápidamente sin mirar atrás, dando por terminado este capítulo en nuestras vidas. O al menos eso intentaría…

 _-_ _ **Te amo Naruto-kun…**_

-0-

 _Cuando llorabas_

 _Yo secaba todas tus lágrimas_

 _Cuando gritabas_

 _Yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_

 _Y he sostenido tu mano_

 _A traves de todos estos años_

 _Pero tú todavía tienes…_

 _Todo de mi…_

-0-


End file.
